


The Perfect Accessory

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Category: Sweet Enchantments (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: ********************************************************It's late and her shift has finally ended. Piper(MC) makes her way to her and Runa's bedroom, only to find out that she has a very sexy surprise waiting for her.*********************************************************
Relationships: Runa Amberthorne/Main Character
Kudos: 9





	The Perfect Accessory

The shadowy silhouette of Runa's supple curves did nothing to help the intense beating of my heart. The beautiful lines of her frame, an intricate masterpiece against the backdraft of our moonlit room. She had told me before her shift ended that she had a surprise for me - but that's all she said - Those five little words, coated in the hungriest smirk I had ever seen. My blush that was immediate and fierce, now covers my entire body as I make my way closer to the bed. Her body facing the wall, as the soft lines of her back call out for me - to touch them, kiss them. I move slowly across the room, hoping that Runa hasn't fallen asleep waiting for me, and as she finally comes clearly into view, I can see a thin strap of red leather securely fastened around her waist.

"Well.. sure took you long enough to get here. I almost started without you." Her sarcastic tone is glazed with the sweetest honey as she slowly looks over her shoulder at me. The way the moonlight plays off her magenta hair - small balls of illuminated light dancing ever so gently across the deep color - causes my breath to hitch, her eyes drinking me in as she gives me a small smirk.

"How generous of you to wait." I say, coming up slowly to the edge of the bed.

“Well... lucky for you... I can't quite use this on myself." She says as she slowly turns her body to show her shiny red new toy fitted to her perfect hips. Her lean dancer's frame only accentuated by the accessory it so perfectly adorned. The deep crimson of the soft leather that laid against her warm skin was a flawless contrast in the dim lighting of our bedroom. I could feel a warm flush start to spread across my skin as my eyes traced along the length of the shaft.

"Oh? And is this my surprise?' I ask with a grin. Runa laughs and shakes her head before slowly lifting herself up from the bed.

"It's.. part of it" She says with a smirk. "You'll get to see the rest depending on how good you can be."

The blush that had taken up residency across my already warm skin slowly began to devour every skin cell that my body had to offer. The way Runa moves as she slides off of the bed, beginning to close the distance between us, is nothing short of primal. Every toned muscle flexes with each subtle movement, and the hunger in her eyes is enough to make me wet.

"Hey there." She says as slowly begins to undo the buttons on my work uniform.

I stay completely still, letting her experienced hands make quick work of the fabric, watching her eyes grow more hungry with each piece that falls to the floor, and when the last little bit finally does, Runa brings me in for a heated kiss. Gasping lightly against her lips as the tip of her strap-on grazes against my inner thigh, and when she pulls me closer still, spreading my legs so she can place the strap-on directly against my clit - all while denying me any friction - I whimper. A soft, low moan right into her ear.

"Well.. someone's eager..." She chuckles, her warm breath dancing across my ear with each syllable. "and I'm going to assume that, that someone is quite wet as well."

"R-runa." I barely get out as my face fills with heat from her words.

"Hm? Yes? Is there something my beautiful nerd of a human would like to share with the class?" She asks, keeping her strap achingly still against my core.

"F-fuck, Runa. Please." I beg.

"Well.. if you insist." She replies with a devious smirk, but instead of giving me what I'm asking for, she pulls away completely and makes her way over to her dresser, pulling open one of her drawers.

"Are.. are you doing this just to get me to beg again? Because all you have to do is ask." I say, giving her my most disarming smile.

"How dutiful of you." She chuckles as she slowly pulls out one of the satin ties she wears on her days at Frogmouth. The deep crimson and magenta flowers that are scrolled across it are reminiscent of the brilliant ink that so flawlessly decorated her skin. She slides the ties through her fingers as she gives me a small smirk.

"Now, that's a look I'm always happy to see on your face." I say as I give her a smirk in return.

"Just wait until you see what the rest of me has in store for you." She responds, slowly making the walk back over to the bed. Her firm body graceful as her hips do all the work, each sway causing the strap to glisten brightly in a small stream of moonlight that shone through the room.

"You're beautiful, Runa." I say as my eyes take the time to take in and appreciate each and every curve. She tries to hide the fierce blush that rises to her face as she gives me a small smile before rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, or I’ll stop kissing you." She says with faux annoyance as she slowly begins to move us both back towards the bed. I'm about to reply, say something equally snarky, but I take one look at her lips and think better of it. She knows she has me exactly where she wants me as she begins to very slowly push me back onto the bed, climbing on top on me before I even have a chance to settle in, she places herself between my thighs, the satin tie still in her hands.

"Love the tie, babe, but aren't you a little underdressed for formal wear?" I chuckle.

"Oh. I won't be the one wearing it." She replies in a tone that causes me to immediately drip with desire.

"O-oh."

She arches an eyebrow and gives me a questioning look as she holds the tie in her hands. The moment I give her the 'Okay', I feel cool satin against feverish skin, as Runa makes the first loop around my wrist - her eyes beaming through the darkened space that stands between us, never taking them off of me, each loop of the soft fabric intentional, experienced. Putting the final knot in place she sits back and levels me with a look that orders me not to move. She chuckles slightly when I don't, and turns to grab something out of her nightstand - a small vial filled with clear liquid.

"Is.. is that lube? Because I'm not really having a problem with that at the moment." I say with a laugh. Runa gives me a heated look before she slides three of her fingers along the insides of my lips and slowly up to my clit, feeling just how wet I am for her - instantly making me whimper

"No, you certainly don’t, do you?" She says with a chuckle. "This lube, though, happens to have some magical attributes that... I think you'll be very interested in."

"Oh? Do tell."

"I was thinking of a much more hands on presentation, if you're okay with that." She says, and her eyes smolder as I give her a small nod. She lets a single drop land on her fingers before sliding back into my core. I could feel an immediate sensation spill out across my wet folds as she mixed the lube in with my own juices, her fingers glistening as she lifts them up to her perfect mouth, letting the tip of her tongue slowly glide over them.

"Oh, and it's edible, too." She says with a wink.

"F-fuck, Runa."

"I'm getting there." She smirks. "Just one more thing."

Before I can ask 'What', Runa's sigil flawlessly spins out into the night, the iridescent lighting from it makes Runa's already illustrious skin even more illuminating. Her eyes, hungry, as she watches me through the center of the slowly spinning design waiting for the chance to pounce as soon as it drops. The warmth that started in my core was now spilling out endlessly across my already flushed body. A tidal wave of sensation and desire directly linked to Runa's magic -to her heart, her mind - My body already taut with need and shivering, and she hadn't even touched me yet, and oh, how badly I want her to. Need her to, needed her warm body writhing over me as I found myself lost in the kind of ecstasy that only she could deliver. It was all I can think about - consuming every part of me.

"P-please, Runa. I.. need you. Please." My voice shudders with each letter - breathy, wanting.

I can sense her before I feel her as she slowly slides the tip of her strap-on deep inside of me. Her soft mouth finding my feverish skin as she leans over to scatter feather light kisses across my chest and abdomen. There were no words to explain how good everything felt. Every touch was like a warm ember lightly dragging itself across my skin. It was as if she was writing our story into my skin with a single touch - her mouth, her tongue, her teeth - All moving together as one as she made her way across the vast landscape of my lean frame. Each nibble a landmine of pleasure as she began a slow and deliberate pace with her hips. I arch my back almost immediately as I can feel the magical link between us enhance with Runa's own pleasure building, it's all I can do to moan loudly, utterly lost in the bliss of it all, and yet still - I need more.

"Y-you can be r-rougher with me, you know." The words stop Runa dead in her tracks and she levels me with the hungriest look I've ever see.

"You sure about that, Princess?"

"Y-yes. Yes, I'm sure. Please."

"As you wish." She replies with a smirk, and with one fluid movement, Runa has me on all fours. Settling herself behind me, as she gently pushes my overly flushed face down into the pillow.

"Mmm." I moan.

"You're beautiful like this." The words whisper across my ear as she leans over me, taking my ass firmly in her hands, she slides the strap back into me with a unyielding thrust.

"F-fuck, Runa."

The amount of pleasure that begins to take over my body is something I had never quite experienced before. Runa's pleasure mixed with my own as she makes her thrusts more focused - more deliberate - each one hitting the exact spots I need it to. My warm juices dripping down the inside of my thighs as Runa directs my pleasure to where she wanted it to go. Her firm body hard against my backside as the strap slid persistently back and forth against the edges of my vaginal walls, causing an immense wave of pleasure. Runa's hands move up to the back of my body, letting her nails rake down the length of spine as she slams herself even deeper inside of me. I could feel my legs start to tremble, my hips start to jerk - and Runa must have too, as she slows her thrusts down, she brings her mouth to moist skin of my shoulder, giving it a hard bite.

"Not yet, Sweetheart." She says, her voice warm and husky, thick with want, as she brings her hips to a complete stop.

"Please, Runa. I .. need.. "

She pulls my body up, flush against her before I can finish the sentence. Her strong hands slowly make their way down the front of my body while her warm mouth traces it's way across my neck and shoulders, and when her fingers find my nipples - pulling roughly on them as she does, I scream out in need. Her other hand's fingers wrapping themselves firmly into my hair as she pulls my head back to meet her gaze. My eyes heavy with the desire that I felt for her, and the aphrodisiac in the lube.

"How badly do you want to come? Can you tell me?" She asks, knowing damn well coherent thought was not in my favor. "I need to hear you say it, Princess."

"B-bad.. so badly. Please."

With the last word my face is back down in the pillow, and Runa's hip begin to move in a way that would never make you second guess that she was once a dancer. The adamant thrusts mixed with the graceful sway of them, brought on a crescendo of bliss that made focusing on anything else utterly impossible. Her hands slapping and grasping at my ass as she allowed her hips to be merciless against me. The pleasure building within us both as she relentlessly kept her pace, placing her hands on my shoulders so she can rail herself into me as deep as she could.

"Runa. please. Don't stop! Please."

"Fuck, babe." Is all I hear from her as she hungrily grabs at my thighs, her body shuddering as she does her best to keep the rhythm. An overwhelming surge of pleasure overwhelming us as we both find ourselves closer to the edge, barreling us over as the magical link between us causes an orgasm that could only be strong enough for two people. The stars behind my eyes connecting as she takes me over - takes us both over. Our bodies shuddering against each other as our hips jerk - panting one another's names into the night before falling breathless down onto bed. For a moment, all we do is lay there, Runa's strap still deep inside of me as her warm body takes shaky breaths against me.

"That was.. Wow." She says against my moist skin.

"You're wow." I reply with a grin.

"And you... are a nerd." She laughs, wrapping her arms around me as she leans us both down onto our sides, cradling me from behind. I lean back, allowing myself to relish in her warmth. The soft rhythm of her breathing slowly lulling me off. I was completely spent, not even bothering to remove the strap that continued to connect us.


End file.
